international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
IWE Main Event (July 17, 2013)
The July 17, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWE, it was taped at the Dunkin Donuts Center in Providence, Rhode Island on July 16, 2013. Summary The IWE Universe bore witness to a competitive night on IWE Main Event that ultimately ended in an unexpected and frightening fashion! Khristian and Fandango put everything on the line at IWE Money in the Bank in an effort to secure an opportunity for the IWE Championship and World Heavyweight Championships, respectively. The following night on Raw, both Superstars squared off against the Money in the Bank winners in singles competition. Fandango was narrowly defeated by IWE Championship contract Money in the Bank winner Kevin McAlmond, while Khristian defeated World Heavyweight Championship contract Money in the Bank winner Damien Sandow. Both ring warriors were poised to compete at the top of their games, with Khristian looking to continue his impressive momentum since his return, and Fandango seeking yet another victory against an experienced veteran. Confident, the dancing Superstar spent a great deal of time strutting and taunting his foe early on, enraging Captain Charisma. The former World Heavyweight Champion’s offense was relentless, but with Summer Rae screaming words of encouragement, Fandango used his fleet-footed agility to stay competitive. With the match going in his favor, Fandango sustained his dance-inspired taunts, rather than continuing to mount offensive strikes on his opponent. As Khristian battled back into the contest, the IWE Universe erupted as both Superstars countered nearly every high-impact maneuver executed by the other. With the match deteriorating into a classic struggle of experience against youth, once Fandango remarkably blocked the Spear, it seemed as though he would secure the win. However, Captain Charisma once again countered and pinned Fandango. With the premiere of E!’s Total Divas on the horizon, former Divas Champions Natalya and Layla joined forced to battle fellow former Divas Champion Alicia Fox and Aksana. A member of the legendary Hart family, Natalya immediately put her uncanny technical abilities to work against Aksana, leaving the Lithuanian beauty begging for mercy. As the contest continued, with every participant getting inside the squared circle, Alicia Fox impressively countered a high-flying attack from Layla, giving her and Akasana an advantage. Thinking she was headed for victory, Aksana turned her back on Layla to attack Natalya on the ring apron. The move proved costly, as Layla kicked the Baltic-born Diva to secure a victory. South-African Superstar Justin Gabriel and 3MB loudmouth Heath Slater share a storied history as IWE Tag Team Champions, Nexus and Corre members, and opponents. IWE Main Event presented the next chapter in the bitter rivalry between these former IWE NXT Rookies. Slater enjoyed the company of his bandmates, who provided an early assist — allowing him to take control of the contest. Although Slater maintained an advantage, Gabriel displayed incredible resilience, mounting an impressive comeback, until the arena suddenly went dark. The Wyatt family then made their IWE Main Event debut. First attacking Justin Gabriel, the Wyatts went on to direct their attention at Mahal and Hoovestall. As Heath Slater tried to escape, he realized there was no way around Bray Wyatt’s rocking chair, and he, too, felt their wrath. The Eater of Worlds then addressed the IWE Universe – and specifically his first victim, Kane – declaring it was time for The Big Red Monster to “follow the buzzards.” Results ; ; *Dark match: Sin Cara defeated Kyle Johnson *Khristian defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) (11:45) *Layla & Shannon defeated Aksana & Alicia Fox (5:24) *Heath Slater (w/ Dax Hoovestall & Jinder Mahal) vs. Justin Gabriel ended in a no contest (9:40) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Also see *IWE Main Event External links